The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Clematis, botanically an interspecific hybrid (Patens group), and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name ‘Zobast’. ‘Zobast’ is grown as an herbaceous climbing plant for use in the landscape or as a flowering potted plant for the terrace.
‘Zobast’ derived from an ongoing breeding program by the inventor in his nursery in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The goal of the selection was to select a cold hardy climber with a dwarf habitus that could be grown for different purposes in the garden.
‘Zobast’ arose as a seedling derived from open pollination of an unnamed plant from the breeding program, designated as No. 19960074 in 2003. ‘Zobast’ was selected as a single unique plant from the batch of seedlings in 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by internodial stem cuttings under the direction of the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands in 2006. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.